Lozza love and cuddles awww
by lolligirl23
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love. They love each other. Love they do. It really is good because they share love. Yep...lemons in later chapters. Originally called the love they share. I can't do summaries. Just read it.
1. Scary Dream

**My very first fan fiction so don't bite my head off...PLEASE REVIEW**

**It is set at the end of eclipse.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

****OKAY I HAVE ADDED MORE TO THIS CHAPTER SO RE READ COS IT WAS LIKE HALF DONE SO YER****

**READ AND REVIEW**

**THNKZ MIRANDA X**

**Lozza Love and Cuddles awww**

BPOV

"Bella, are you alright?"

Huh? I was in a daze. Suddenly all of the memories rushed back to me. I was in Edward's room on his bed. He was knelt on the floor next to my head.

"I think I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Seemed pretty bad to me. You never stopped talking all night, you sounded very scared."

"Well why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried, but you kept saying 'Don't take me away from him, get off me' when I tried to touch you."

"Yer, sorry about that. I think that you went hunting in my dream, and I was afraid you would never come back." I whispered the last part.

He looked deep into my eyes. "Don't you know that I would never leave you?"

"Of course, it was just a dream. I'm sorry."

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "No problem." He gave me that crooked smile I loved. I gazed into his dreamy eyes and kissed him back. He climbed onto the bed beside me and rolled me over so he could fit in. "Hey," I squealed.

"Sorry," he said jokily with a giggle. I scowled at him and tucked my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I nestled towards him.

After ages I looked at his face and stroked my hand over his cheek. Suddenly he stood up.

I moaned, and he looked at me with a cunning look.

"What ARE you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. I love you, Bella. And, well.."

"Edward, what are you up to. Are you nervous or something?"

"Well, yes. What I want to say is, well,um..." He produced a small black box from behind his back and walked over to me.

"Is that what I think it is? Before you say anything else.." I stood up off the bed and walked over to him. I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the lips with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away.

**Epov**

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"You haven't even asked me yet!"

"Okay" _Deep breaths Edward._ "Isabella Marie Swan,will you marry me." _Please, please..._

"Umm..., well that is a tough one..."

"Bella...... stop teasing me. Answer me, you're killing me!"

"Of course I will."

I picked her up and layed her on the bed before she could say anything else. I climbed onto her, being careful not to crush her with my extremely heavy weight. _Well, I know she wouldn't be able to take it. Also, maybe I shoudn't have had that extra deer on the last hunt. _I pressed my lips gently against hers, she pulled me closer to her with force, but I knew that this was leading to a bad place. Well, not bad, good, but dangerous. I could never risk her safety. I had to pull away.

"Edward..." I left her with her eyes closed in a small pout, obviously dazed by the kiss. Her mouth was also hanging open. and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.


	2. No more games, Edward!

**Hey thanks for everyone who reviewed**

**I know the last chapter ended abruptly but I couldn't think how to finish it. I will just continue it in this chapter.**

**I may put lemons in it but it depends how I'm feeling cos I know that I will cringe the whole time. **

**I may need encouraging *hint hint* REVIEW**

**THANKS AS ALWAYS**

Bpov

"Hey." I glared at him.

He just smiled at me from across the room.

"Why did you stop?" I said when I already knew what his reply would be.

"You know. I love you Bella. I don't want to break you. But hey, soon we'll be married and we'll be able to, you know." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and winked.

"Bla bla bla. I suppose..."

I stood up and walked into the bathroom to brush my hair. I'm sure it was looking like a haystack. Yep it was. I grabbed the brush and attempted to drag it through the mess that was my hair. It was tough work trying to tame it, let me tell you.

I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Edward?"

"No, I'm not Edward,I'm.... I'm Paul."

"Yes you are, I can see you in the mirror."

"No you can't." He put his hands over my eyes. "I came to deliver a message to Miss Swan, from Edward. He says that if you walk out of the room again and leave him on his own, he will be very, very angry."

"Oh did he?" I tried to say seductively.

He picked me up and spun me around, so that he was between me and the mirror.

"Yes." He walked towards me, pushing me backwards out of the door into his room.

"Oh so it IS you, Edward," I speculated.

"Did I have you fooled?" he teased as he pushed me further towards the bed.

"Definately," I said just as my knees hit the bed. He pushed me backwards so I fell onto the bed and him on top of me. He kissed me roughly and shoved his tongue in my mouth. Quite rude, but hey, I wasn't complaining. This was unlike him, and I liked it. I kissed him back passionately, moving my hands through his hair. He was running his hands down my sides, and moved his mouth to my neck. I moved my hands to his shirt and undid the top few buttons. I felt his stone chest and I wanted more. I fumbled with the other buttons on his shirt,trying to open them. His hands moved from my waist to my wrists quickly, to stop me.

I looked at him in the eyes as to say _Why? Didn't you like it? Oh yer, I forgot, my safety. And just when I thought you'd given in._

"Bella, you know full well we can't carry on."

"No, I know that we could, but either you don't want to or are to afraid to. I think you should just lighten up once in a while." I leapt off the bed onto the floor, about to burst with anger.

Edward was obviously dazed by my sudden temper. "Bella,you know.."

"What," I butted in. "That its for my own safety, yes, I know. I just wish we could be a normal couple sometimes. I suppose the problem is that I'm too fragile. SO WHY DON'T YOU CHANGE ME!!I want to be like you Edward, a vampire. Can you just make up your mind. Either you want to do it or you don't. Either I'm a human or a vampire. Either I'm with you or I'm not."

I took the ring off my finger and chucked it at his head, or tried to. "Come find me when you've figured out some stuff. No more games, Edward."

With the tears streaming down my face I ran out of the room, out to my beat up truck. I sat in the front seat for a while with my head pressed against the wheel.

_I love him, of course, I can't live without him. Why can't he just give me what I want, what WE want. I know he cares about me and is concerned for me, but I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself. Why can't he make up his mind. I thought we really wanted this but he's always determined on playing games when I thought we were supposed to be serious. I don't know. _

I was about to start the car and drive back home, when a little pixie knocked on the window.

I opened the door, and ran into her arms.

"Alice, I don't know what to do. He loves me I know he does, but he is annoying me so much at the moment. I want me and him to be together, no complications, but it is really hard cos I know it's not like that and it will probably never be. It's difficult but I love him and he knows I do so why can't he just make up his damn mind."

After I had finished my incessant ranting Alice just replied in a calm tone, "Stupid boys."

I let out a small giggle but then continued crying.

"I'll drive you home."

"Thank you."

**Oooooooh, what will happen to Bella and Edward? Don't worry they won't break up, could never do that to myself.**

**Please review, tell me what you think. I might post the next chapter today as well.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Together forever, maybe more wink wink

PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER!!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW

DID I MENTION TO REVIEW

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO...

Bpov

I woke up this morning with a splitting headache. I looked at the rocking chair where Edward was usually sitting in the mornings, but he was not there. I remembered the fight we had yesterday.

I stared at my finger, my bare finger. I almost broke down into tears at that moment.

I went downstairs almost lifelessly and made myself breakfast, not that I was hungry. At least I didn't have to go to school today and face him, I don't know if I could bare it.

Instead, I made my way back upstairs to get dressed. I just flung on some sweats, it's not like I was going out today.

Just then, my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I think."

"Well, a heads up, Edwards on his way over. I talked to him last night, and he has made up his mind now." She could sense my worried tone. "Bella, it will be fine, he still loves you,you still love him."

"Thanks, Alice. He's just been so stupid. I know, I hope, it will be alright though."

"Good luck Bella, and no more arguing. It will be fine."

"I love you Alice."

"Love you too Bella, and I can't wait to be your sister."

I hung up the phone, bursting with apprehension and dread at the same time. I needed to get my thoughts straight, they were so jumbled.

_Knock knock._ Looks like I don't have time to. I felt like I was about to be plunged straight in the deep end.

With a deep breath, I opened the door.

"Um, hi," he said.

I just looked down at the floor. I felt a little hurt and a little anger, but also fear. Why should I fear him, the one I loved?

I sat on the sofa, and he followed, sitting next to me.

"Listen, um, well, I don't really know how to start," he mumbled. "Well, sorry. I was insensitive and inconsiderate. I just didn't think, I didn't know which decisions to make. I should stop playing games and realise that we are in a serious relationship, and act like it."

"Edward." I looked into his big eyes. I scooted closer to him. "I just wish that it would be simple and that this was normal. But it's not. I just want you to make up your mind, I mean..."

He interrupted me with a kiss, and held me close to him in his protective arms.

"What are you doing? Aren't you mad at me for going on at you?"

"Bella, I was in the wrong, you had every right to have a go at me, and I love you. I know that it is hard, and that it will take it's toll on our relationship from time to time. But we can get through it, I am strong, you are strong, we are strong. And I will be there for you for eternity, for ever, until the end of the world."

How did I ever manage to be mad at him, the boy who could break my heart as easily as he could put it back together.

"I love you Edward. Ummm, what are your decisions then? I mean, you have made some haven't you?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Right. Of course I want to be with you, Bella, how could you ever doubt that. I will change you, after the wedding. But no sooner, I do not want you sucking the blood of our guests."

"Hey, hold one, who said the wedding was back on," I said with a smile.

"I did. Hey, I thought there was no more games?"

He tried to grab my hand, but I wriggled away from his grasp. "Just one more."

"Bella, don't be naughty." I sat on my hand, forcing him to pick me up and grab it from underneath me.

Eventually he retrieved it and slipped the ring back onto my hand, where it belongs.

"It's never coming off Edward, I hope you realise that." I kissed his face and he pushed me down onto the sofa underneath him. "I should hope so."

"Oh, and what was the last decision you had to make?"

"Umm, that," he said sounding rather embarrased. "Well, my answer is.... yes. I realised that you were right and that you trust me. But if I hurt you Bella, I would never forgive myself."

"I don't think you could hurt me even if you wanted to. You love me too much." It suddenly sunk in as to what he had just agreed to. A smile lit up my face and I kissed him and ran out to his Volvo tugging him along by the hand.

"What are we doing, Bella?"

"Well, we are going to the meadow." I had a suggestive grin on my face, although when I looked at him I could sense his worry. "Come on, it will be fun. Be brave, Eddie."

**What will happen next?**

**Lemons galore?**

**Or will they break up and live alone for the rest of their lives, finally both dying in a fire only with their lonely souls for company?**

**Yer, its more likely to be the first one.**

**Please ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW ReViEw rEvIeW**


End file.
